Little Meddlers
by Yami no Kaiba
Summary: On the way to get the Genbu Shinzahou, Tasuki's shoulder devil tries to get Chichiri to listen to his own little devil with interesting results... ChixTas
1. The Devils

A/N: Wai, wai! My first Fushigi Yuugi fic! I was doodling in Mythology class last week and I did this cute little demon Tasuki and, being the hentai that I am, I gave him a few lines in speech bubbles and went, "You know, that wouldn't be too bad of a fic idea..." so here's the first part!  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi and all of the character's there in. I don't even own their character images, so in truth I guess I don't own Ri-chan, Jun-chan, Gen-chan, and Rou-chan.  
  
Warnings: Definite Shounen-ai.  
  
Little Meddlers  
Chapter 1 – The Devils  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Sitting on individual tree branches, invisible to the plane of existence they were watching, two little figures with bat-like wings, horns, and forked tails were watching the resting camp below them.  
  
"Gods, this is boring. That monk of yours is down right annoying! It took me three hours to get Tasuki to the point he was going to flame Tamahome but noo~! One little touch of your monk's hand on his shoulder, and he's as calm as can be!" Kicking his legs, the red headed little demon shot a nasty glance to the side at his sulking companion.  
  
"At least you're lucky enough to be heard by your charge, Gen-chan. Chichiri's almost totally blocked me out by now. Sheesh, one little mistake and suddenly he's into the whole 'I'm-not-worthy-of-forgiveness' crap."  
  
Disbelief etched the red headed demons face. Raising his hand he ticked off points. "Dude, you made him feel betrayed by his fiancée and best friend..." The powder blue haired demon sunk lower into his depression the more the red head went on. "...and in the end not only did he lose everyone, he lost his eye as well! I think that's a bit more than just a little mistake."  
  
Tears burst out on the little blue haired demons' face as he curled into himself. "I know! You don't have to be so mean about it!"  
  
Feeling bad now, Gen-chan beat his wings and flew over to sit down beside Chichiri's little demon look alike and gathered him into his arm's. Running a soothing hand in circles along the demon's back he made little soothing sounds while hugging the crying demon in his arms. "Hey, it's alright now Ri-chan... Come on, surely if we work together we could make him pay attention to ya..."  
  
Sniffing and rubbing the last of his tears away, Ri-chan looked up into the concerned amber eyes. "Really? You'd help me?"  
  
Giving a fanged grin, Gen-chan puffed out his chest a bit. "Why not? 's not like I got much else to do, what with Tasuki being so considerate lately." Tilting his head, Gen-chan got down to business. "So, what can ya still affect?"  
  
Frowning slightly Ri-chan just shook his head. "Not much, but what would you expect? Chichiri's been meditating for enlightenment for years now... Desire's pretty much the only thing I could push."  
  
"Damn, that just sucks. So, who's he got the hots for?"  
  
Ri-chan closed his eyes, his brow wrinkling slightly in concentration, making his flushed from crying face look all the cuter in Gen-chan's opinion. After a moment his mahogany eye opened wide in surprise. "Tasuki!"  
  
Blinking, Gen-chan looked down at the slumbering form of his human charge. "Is that so?" Cocking his head and doing a small search of his own on Tasuki's feelings for a short time, a mischievous smile graced his lips. Leaning back, laughing, he made a snapping motion with his right hand. "Hot damn! Getting freaky with the monk! I didn't even think about that option!"  
  
Ri-chan paused. "You mean, Tasuki likes Chichiri as well?"  
  
"Either that or Tasuki is just having momentary hentai dreams."  
  
"... He always said he didn't like girls..."  
  
Gen-chan snorted. "That's 'cause he always gets physically abused by or because of them."  
  
"So, think we could become cupids for a bit?"  
  
Another fanged grin was flashed towards his friend. "Cupids? Are ya nuts? That's something Rou-chan and Jun-chan would be. Nah, we're gonna be meddlers!"  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
It had been one really weird week. Weird, in the fact that something was missing.  
  
Miaka was being Miaka, no change there. Tamahome was on edge, waiting for something, though he wasn't really sure what. Nuriko at first had been taking it as a sort of 'don't-look-a-gift-horse-in-the-mouth' situation, but at this point he was getting pretty worried. Chichiri had been avoiding everyone, though that was usually normal. Mitsukake was often seen conversing with Chiriko, surprisingly being the only person other then Hotohori who understood every other sentence that came out of the child's mouth. Tasuki, on the other hand...  
  
Tasuki had been pretty mellow for the whole week. The only time he'd made a move towards his tessen during the whole trip other then the first day had been to start the fire when they set up camp. Even when Tamahome had teased him about how girlish his earrings had been, Tasuki had only shrugged it off with a little smile and the short come back of, "I know."  
  
All in all, very weird. This was all due to a shift in the balance of the yin/yang principle from behind the scenes.  
  
*---*---(Chichiri's POV)---*---*  
  
Sitting by the river side, fishing line cast, I have ample time to contemplate the world around me. Especially since it is not the season to fish.  
  
The events of the last week weigh heavily on my mind. My usual stints at what I've fondly come to term 'Tasuki watching' have taken on a few changes, mostly being that it's become a bit of an obsession lately. Just the other day I zoned out watching the sway of those hips and the sun dancing through his red/orange hair, imagining those firm looking lips that were smiling in total abandon at the world to be against mine. It had taken Chiriko three times of repeating the same question until I snapped out of daydreams even more erotic than that.  
  
I had especially liked that one that involved him sans clothes in the hot spring with a waterfall...  
  
"Daaa..." I said with a blush, shaking my head. This wasn't the best time for this. We had to get the Shinzahou that was in Hokkan. I really shouldn't desire pleasure of the flesh at this point in time.  
  
Try as I might, though, I can't seem to get these images out of my head. It's bad enough I've been having dreams about him all week, but this is really getting ridiculous.  
  
In seconds I'm waving chibi arms about, 'Daa'-ing and running around in circles, much like the thoughts that chase themselves around in my mind, fishing pole forgotten.  
  
After a good ten minutes of these antics, even in chibi mode I have gotten tired. Falling backwards, with a pop of displaced air I'm normal size again by the time I hit the grass.  
  
Even as tired as I am, closing my eyes only allows the images to play across my eyelids. Kissing those firm looking lips while running my hands through that gorgeous looking hair, getting more excited as he hesitantly returns my advances...  
  
Moaning, I smack my forehead. I was trying NOT to think about these things!  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
ES: ^^; Yeah, I'm starting another fic. However, I don't see this as being longer then four chapters at most, so I should have it done in two months time. *gives puppy dog eyes* Review for me? 


	2. The Angels

Little Meddlers  
Chapter 2 – The Angels  
By: Emerald Star  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Up in the trees, invisible to the plane of existence they watched over, two little look-a-likes of Tasuki and Chichiri with feathered wings and halos sat and conversed.  
  
"So... How does it feel to finally get a word in edge wise with Tasuki?"  
  
The redheaded angel looked down at his relaxed and calm, not to mention very out of character, charge. "It's really interesting, Jun-chan. I never thought I would ever see him this way. Gen-chan pretty much had Tasuki by the ear for whatever stupid, hair brained scheme he'd just come up with."  
  
The blue-haired angel nodded, looking around. "That reminds me, Rou-chan. Where is our hot headed little devil?"  
  
"Gen-chan said he's going on vacation to try and cheer up Ri-chan. You know how sulky Ri-chan's been these last few years."  
  
Jun-chan nodded. "With Chichiri not even listening to him, he's just not been the same. Though I can't complain much I guess. It has made my job a lot easier."  
  
Rou-chan nodded. "Being uncontested for attention will do that. Takes the fun out of the job as well."  
  
Jun-chan gave the redhead an incredulous look. "You actually like arguing with that jerk?"  
  
The redhead just shrugged. "He's good at debating the subject."  
  
"Huh. Who'd have guessed? Think Tasuki might be as good?"  
  
A small shake of the head, "Nah, he's been raised all wrong to debate over a subject. He most likely would pitch a fit after five minutes and hit the other person over the head with his tessen, or be sneaky about getting what he wants. Remember how he got Miaka to take him to Kutou?"  
  
"Mmm, he could have just asked Chichiri nicely to take him along."  
  
"There was too much of a chance Chichiri would have told him no. So of course Tasuki figured 'Hey, what works, works,' and came up with the meat bun idea."  
  
The blue-haired angel nodded his head, his bangs and ponytail bobbing along with the movement. "So what are you going to do for now?"  
  
"While Gen-chan's on vacation, I've been trying my best to smooth Tasuki's burn-first-ask-questions-later behavior out. It seems to be working out pretty well."  
  
"Just don't get your hopes up. When things are balanced again, I don't think Tasuki's going to like how he handled the earring incident."  
  
Rou-chan just blinked and cocked her head. "But they are effeminate."  
  
Jun-chan just smiled. "I know that and you know that, but for the sake of his manly pride I don't think Tasuki would ever admit that."  
  
*---*---Tasuki's POV---*---*  
  
Leaning back against one of the tree's surrounding camp, stomach full of fried fish, I can't seem to help but take in my surroundings. The week had been mostly clear but now there was the smell of rain on the wind. I hope it will be something small that will pass over during the night. There's nothing worse then traveling with a group through muddy roads in my own opinion.  
  
Me and Kouji were always sent out on the rainy days back on Mt. Reikaku. We'd always made the loudest fuss about it, even hours after we'd gotten back. Me, because I'd always had the worry that I'd get caught out in a flash flood without being able to swim, but Kouji did it out of principal. Couldn't have the gaki [brat] out swearing his aniki [older brother] after all.  
  
The dampness in the air had caused an unexpected rise in the temperature today. I'd long since discarded my extra coat earlier, seeing how unseasonably warm it had become, especially for this place. Looking around, everyone except for Chiriko had done the same. Can't blame him though, I think the little guy's been catching a cold recently. I hope I'm wrong however, or we'll be forced to stop before reaching our destination and I really don't want to push my luck with that damned horse. He's tolerated me pretty well this week for some weird reason, and like I said before, I don't want to press my luck.  
  
We've been crossing this forest for a good two days now, and all though the others might not have noticed, I've spotted some trees with a couple of planks between their limbs. It's a sign that some well organized bandits are in the area. However, since I haven't seen anyone or gotten the chance to find out how old those look-out posts are, I can't be sure if they're still in the business. It's rare, but it has been known for a bandit stronghold to become self-sufficient enough to become a village or town. The Reikaku stronghold was looking to be headed that way before the whole thing with the youma and tessen had happened. If that's the case here, it wouldn't be fair to those bandits if I told the rest of the group about my suspicions then we meet them only to start off on the wrong foot. So for now I'll keep my silence and let Chichiri alert us if he senses anyone.  
  
Thinking about our resident monk, I finally realize I've been staring at him for a good while now. Damn, hope no one's noticed. Considering how out of it I've been this week, I hope anyone that does just puts it down on the abnormalities list and leaves it at that.  
  
I can smell the oncoming rain again. I don't think anyone would be happy to wake up soaked. Decided, I stand up, stretching my arms over my head, popping my spine back into alignment. We'll need to break out the tents tonight it seems.  
  
*---*---Chichiri's POV---*---*  
  
I got back from my fishing trip at the river side with enough fish for dinner. That's saying a lot with Miaka on this trip.  
  
Since I've gotten back, all I can do is watch him. The movement of his hands, the sparkle of his eyes, the way he walks. Yes, I know, most wouldn't take note of the way a person walks, but Tasuki does it in a way you wouldn't expect. You'd think him to walk as loudly as he talks, but in reality he walks so softly at times you can't even hear him.  
  
He's sitting now against a tree, a calm expression on his face. The lights and shadows are playing across him, shifting to and fro, catching in his hair and the metal work in his outfit. He almost seems as if he is a specter from a dream. So distracted in my new stint of 'Tasuki watching', it took five minutes to realize-  
  
He was staring at me.  
  
Hope and doubt swirled like autumn leaves through my mind. Did he guess? Or did he know? If he did, what did he think? Suzaku, I have to get a hold on myself. I haven't done anything to give anyone a peek into my thoughts, so there's no way he could know.  
  
"Oh my..." I whisper as he gets up and stretches. Even as I watch I can't help but wish his black jacket had been left in Kutou. It hides too much of what my imagination readily supplies. Tasuki's walking now in that almost silent way of his, moving towards the packs.  
  
It seems I'm not the only one who saw his movements. "Hey, fang-boy," Tamahome calls out, looking up from his own stint of 'Miaka watching'. "What are you doing?"  
  
Tasuki's bending over the packs now and I'm wishing most reverently that his jacket had been burned long ago. "There's rain comin' tonight. Figured I'd break the tents out so we don't get soaked. Oi, Nuriko, wanna help out?"  
  
Nuriko had just come back from checking on the horses when he heard this. "Aww, why do I have to? Tamahome hasn't done anything yet, make him do it."  
  
Tasuki's shrugging now, and I'm once again cursing that jacket of his. If it wasn't there, along with his shirt of course, I'd be able to see the way his muscles moved under his tan skin... "I really don't care which one of you does it. If we don't get enough of these tents up in time, someone's doubling, and it sure as hell ain't Miaka."  
  
Awe, seems he's given Tamahome an opening. "Oh? So you're volunteering, fang-boy? That's so sweet!"  
  
I move covertly away from Tamahome, along with Nuriko, Chiriko, Miaka, and Mitsukake. Even Tama-chan is sneaking off. We all know how this is going to end; one toasted ogre-boy.  
  
Therefore, when Tasuki's hand doesn't even make a move towards his tessen, we're all surprised. Except for Tamahome, I think he's just thanking his lucky constellation. Tasuki's straightening and turning around now. "That's all right with me. As long as I'm not paired with you, Tamahome," he replies with the calmest expression on his face.  
  
That's... a bit more mature than I expected from him. Not that I'm complaining, but it's just not how he's supposed to act. Something's going on with our resident hothead, but considering my line of thoughts lately, can I approach him about it without jumping him?  
  
I probably shouldn't chance it. Hopefully one of the others will take the redhead aside and help him out. I'd probably just make it worse right now.  
  
Nuriko and Tamahome are now moving to help Tasuki with the tents. Seems we might not have to pair up after all. Rats, I was sort of hoping to get paired with him. After careful watching I know he sleeps only in a light shirt and boxers. Just think of the wonderful sight I would have had for a whole night...  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
ES: O.o Okay, this puppy seems to want to become a bit longer then I had originally planned... My plot bunnies must be related to the Energizer Bunny.  
  
To the Previous Reviewers in alphabetical order:  
  
Akennea: Glad to know! I'll buckle down on this one for sure!  
  
Babbling Brook42: Glad you like. The results of their actions will be shown more then the actions themselves, I'm afraid. But hopefully you'll still like the story.  
  
Chessy Bubbles: ^_^ Your welcome your welcome your welcome. Glad to know I'm writing something original.  
  
DreamFeathers: *pats you on the head* Awe... kawaii! I'll still continue if you still review, k?  
  
Flighting dreams: Ding-a-ling! Give the reviewer a prize! *hands you a cookie* Was the angel part a bit too transparent?  
  
Kitsuna Ri: Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! It's always nice to know someone's waiting for more.  
  
lost wanderer: Thanks! I hope you review again! ^_^  
  
Unofficial Schwarz/Nagi: Yes, it is, isn't it? Will this tide you over for a bit? 


	3. Midnight Encounters Gone Wrong

Warnings: Some lime and Tasuki using horrible grammar.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Little Meddlers  
Chapter 3 – Midnight Encounters Gone Wrong  
By: Emerald Star  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Rolling out his bedroll, Chichiri glanced over fleetingly at his tent partner, cheering silently for his luck. The rain had started to come down lightly before the three men could set up more then four of the tents. Nuriko and Tamahome were sharing one, while Mitsukake and Chiriko shared another. With Miaka getting one for herself, that left the last for him and the flame-haired object of his fantasies.  
  
The atmosphere in the tent was a silent, companionable one. Tasuki, having finished with setting up his half of the tent already, was laying back with his head pillowed on his arms and staring at the ceiling, a far off look in his expression. In Chichiri's opinion, he looked very kawaii like that though it was also disturbing since he should have been, according to the pattern from 'Tasuki watching', running his mouth off on some inane story.  
  
"Well," Chichiri thought, "since I'm already here, I should try to find out what's been bothering him this week." Smiling slightly, Chichiri couldn't help but approach this in an unorthodox manner.  
  
So it was with a very loud expletive that Tasuki came back down to earth, as Miaka would put it, sitting up in fright. Having a chibi-Chichiri in your face after pouncing onto your chest and saying "DAAAA!" rather loudly would scare anyone, Tasuki imagined.  
  
"What the fuck?! Get off'a me, ya damn monk!"  
  
With a bright smile the chibi-Chichiri, who had fallen into Tasuki's lap, cocked his head to the side hmm-ing loudly as if in thought. Then, with a bright, chirpy, "Nope!" in response, the blue-haired monk jumped up to wrap his arms around Tasuki's neck, giggling all the while as he hung close against the red-head's chest.  
  
Chichiri was very, VERY, tempted to end the spell here and now. He could imagine it very well in his mind. Draped over the fiery haired bandit with only their clothes stopping them from being in skin-to-skin contact. Nuzzling into the younger man's neck as one hand snaked under the other's shirt covertly, stroking the skin teasingly while the other moaned in response. Kissing up that long pale tanned neck to stare into those confused, passion filled amber eyes. It was so well defined, that even blinking his own eyes didn't even change the image. It was as if... it was... real...  
  
"Chichiri? What are ya doin'?"  
  
Oops...  
  
*---*---Tasuki's POV*---*---*  
  
Damn, what the hell is going on? Well, shit, ya, I know it's kind'a obvious, but when the hell did this happen? I mean, Chichiri's NEVER struck me as being horny. He's too much of a... well, a monk. Now that I think about it though, he's never really been all that religious.  
  
He was close enough that I can see the slight nuances on his mask that point out his real feelings. The slightest tilt to the eyebrows expressing confusion and the lightest shade change to the skin tone, hinting to a hidden blush. That mask of his is a whole big issue to me, it makes me so confused because I love it and yet hate it at the same time. I hate it because he's drop dead gorgeous without it, but I love it because it makes him seem so cute and carefree. Then there's the whole issue of him feeling that he needs it, so then I like the thing because it's there for him, then hate the fact that he thinks he needs it at all... Damn, I'm getting off track again.  
  
For being the person who started this, Chichiri's certainly making a hasty retreat to his own bedroll. That... kind'a hurts. "Chichiri? What was that for?"  
  
He's turning away from me, snuggling down under his blankets. "Go to bed, Tasuki no da. Just forget about it, na no da."  
  
Okay, now I'm hurt and confused. But I think I might understand. All of us guys have been celibate since meeting Miaka, and that was months ago for me, longer for Chichiri, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tamahome. I think everyone with the exception of Chiriko must be as horny as a rabbit by now. At least, I know I've been having wet dreams for a good three weeks. I'll be damned if I let the one they're about back out now without a fight.  
  
"What if, what if I don' wan'na forget about it?"  
  
Damn, he is still breathing, isn't he? Oh, good, he must be since he's turning over to look at me. Shit, why isn't he saying anything? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Or was I supposed to say something else?  
  
Oh, he's getting up! He's getting up and... grabbing his shakujo? What the hell?  
  
"There are people approaching the camp, no da. We need to wake the others, Tasuki-kun."  
  
*---*---Chichiri's POV---*---*  
  
Dear Suzaku, I can't believe I did that. I honestly thought I had more control.  
  
The problem is- I don't regret kissing and touching him. Sure, I feel guilty about it, guilty for taking advantage of him, but I don't regret what I did.  
  
When Tasuki said what he did, about not wanting to forget, it shocked me. In truth, I had expected him to grab his tessen and, as Miaka would say, barbeque me to the point where Mitsukake wouldn't be able to heal me. But when I heard his voice, husky and whisper thin, I was going to jump him again, guilt or no guilt, for good or bad. Think about the consequences later and live in the moment.  
  
So when I felt those unfamiliar chi auras, I was half disappointed about the missed opportunity, half glad that I hadn't been so reckless. Perhaps thirty meters out from camp they were, so close I was surprised I hadn't noticed them beforehand. Twenty to twenty-five strong, and all sparking with the restlessness of anticipation.  
  
"Aw, crap. Guess I should'a warned ya guys after all."  
  
I'm already at the tent flap before Tasuki's meaning sinks in. Turning around in semi-disbelief, I ask him, "You knew this was going to happen?"  
  
He's standing up, pulling his boots on and grabbing his coat and belts. Glancing over at my words, he replies, "Well, yeah, I knew this was a possibility after seeing the lookout posts in the trees, but since I hadn' really seen anyone, I thought there was a higher chance that they weren' active, ya know? Figured I wouldn' worry anyone unnecessarily."  
  
What the... Did Tasuki just say 'unnecessarily'? When did he develop a sense of delicacy?! I'm about to turn right around and get to the bottom of this situation when a sharp whistle from outside alerts us to what I've forgotten about during our little conversation.  
  
Tasuki's head is tilted to the side, listening with a sour expression. "'Ch, greenhorns. Using day birds for a signal at night." With a precise movement of his hands he's fastened the last of his belts, the gold one that doubles as a sling for his tessen, across his chest. He shoots me one of his devil-may-care grins as he gestures towards the flap. "Shall we? There's probably reinforcements on the way and we should take the first gang out before they get here."  
  
Tasuki's shifted back so seamlessly into his usual personality that I'm almost convinced that the whole episode from before had never happened. But as he passes me on his way out, he pauses to bend over and brush his lips against mine briefly. As he pulls away, we're both blushing, though his skin color hides it better then mine. Without a word he bolts through the barrier to the outside and as I slowly follow, fingers rising to my lips, I can only seem to think about the certain things I want to do to him when things are over.  
  
After all, why waste the perfect opportunity of having a tent to ourselves?  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
ES: Gomen, minna-san! Chichiri just got so embarrassed about the first scene that he went and hid for a couple of weeks... Little prude. Anyway, looking at my outline this may or may not end up being a chapter longer then I had predicted. We'll see, ne? Also, gomen for the lack of chibi's this chapter, but do not fret! They'll be back next chapter! So review for me, onegai?  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
DreamFeathers: Arigatou! *pats you on your head*  
  
Akennea: That I have.  
  
polynesia: Well, it's nice to know this works for more then the yaoi worshipers. Quite frankly, I pretty sure my parents don't realize I write this stuff, they're less observant than you'd think.  
  
Kitsuna Ri: ^_^ Is that a request I hear? I think I could have that happen, though you'll have to wait for it... Hopefully Tasuki was more to your liking this chapter.  
  
Moonraven: Aren't they just? *snickers* Oh, believe me, they're working very hard on setting them up, now if Chichiri would just stop getting interrupted...  
  
tronella: Wai, aren't they just adorable? Think Anna picked up the sarcasm?  
  
Xellas: Isn't he just? ^_^ Actually, I really don't think I have a format... Unless it's a 'give a third person POV then some first person POV'.  
  
Unofficial Schwarz: Glad you think so! ^_^  
  
shinigami_priestess: Thanks! It's nice that some one actually likes my mellowed out Tasuki. 


End file.
